¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?
by Yashiro Noh
Summary: Chat Noir es la mala suerte reencarnada, no importa que haga LadyBug su voz no logra ser alcanzada por él... ¿O será al revés?
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde muy agitada para dos chicos que comenzaban su día haciendo prácticamente lo que mas les gustaba, combatir el mal.

-¡Chat!- gritó LadyBug al ver que el Akuma le dirigía un golpe.

-Tranquila My Lady, todo lo tengo controlado.- le guiñó un ojo y solo salto por encima del Akuma con gracia y elegancia.

-Gato tonto...

El felino corrió rápidamente por las paredes mientras hacía girar su bastón, el Akuma por alguna razón solo lo atacaba a él, todavía no lograba descubrir quien era, no había hecho nada malo desde que por su culpa Akumatisaron al artista. Cuando el Akuma se dio cuenta que el gato había bajado la guardia lo ataco del costado izquierdo para que este cayera al pavimento, para su suerte LadyBug lo atrapo con su Yoyo.

-Así que... Todo controlado, ¿Eh?- el felino río avergonzado.

-Ya sabia que me salvarías.- le miro de reojo con una sonrisa la joven.

En ese instante el Akuma soltó un grito desgarrador, Chat Noir sintió mucho mas el sonido que la joven catalina, sus orejas comenzaron a retumbarle, el dolor era completamente insoportable para él que no pudo evitar soltar un quejido agudo.

-¡Chat!

-¡D-Duele!

Retrocedió pero sus rodillas comenzaron a fallarle, el Akuma al terminar su grito se abalanzó al joven gato quien seguía sintiendo aquel penetrante dolor. El Akuma sonriente lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a apretar fuertemente.

-¡Suéltalo!- LadyBug atrapo una de las manos del Akuma la cual se dirigía al rostro del rubio.

-¿No te estaría haciendo un favor?

-¿Eh?

-Él es un chico inútil LadyBug, siempre hace que tu vida corra peligro, siempre te deja sola en la batalla, ¡Lo eh visto yo mismo! y eso no lo puedo permitir, por esa razón...- le miro suplicante.- ¡Déjame ser tu compañero!

-C-Cuanto lo siento...- sonrió burlonamente Chat Noir.

Con su bastón golpeo fuertemente la cabeza del sujeto, si que estaba furioso pero no tanto con el Akuma, sino consigo mismo, era verdad que él no podía asistir a algunas misiones por culpa de su padre.

-¡Maldito!

Nuevamente hizo aquel extraño sonido que dañaba las orejas del gato, él solo cubría sus orejas mientras soltaba quejidos de dolor, sentía como si lo desgarraran por dentro, LadyBug aprovecho y con su Yoyo atrapó el objeto donde se encontraba el Akuma.

-¡LadyBug!- gritó el Akuma desgarradoramente.- ¡Te lo suplico, dame una oportunidad!

-Solo tengo un compañero y ese es Chat Noir.

-Entonces...- rápidamente se giró y golpeó a Chat en la boca del estomago con una fuerza prácticamente imposible.

-¡Chat!- rápidamente rompió el objeto.- ¡Es momento de liberarte del mal!- su Yoyo atrapó a la mariposa negra.- ¡Atrapada! ¡Bye, Bye pettite papillon!- el joven akumatisado regreso a su forma normal.

Todo el poder de LadyBug recorrió el camino de destrozos que había dejado aquel Akuma, cuando su poder se acercó al débil Chat Noir fue rechazado directamente, LadyBug desconcertada se acercó a Chat quien estaba en el suelo.

-¡Chat!

-Estoy bien My Lady.

-¿Por qué mi poder no llego a ti?- el sonrió.- ¡Mírate, estas muy mal herido!

-No te preocupes, voy a estar bien...-se levanto e intentaba reprimir los quejidos de dolor que en ese momento sentía.

-¡No te puedes ir así!

-Si puedo.

-¡Chat!

El rubio se giró sobre sí mismo y abrazo a la azabache quien se quedo helada, no entendía la razón de ese abrazo, pero lo que si entendía era que Chat tenía algo.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-No es nada...- se separó de ella de golpe.- Me tengo que ir.

Sin darle tiempo a LadyBug de reclamarle salió brincando de tejado en tejado con ayuda de su bastón, LadyBug se escondió en una librería al escuchar el tintineo de sus aretes.

Chat Noir al llegar al tejado de su casa se destransformo, con mucho cuidado entro por la ventana de su cuarto seguido por su Kwami Plagg quien no dejaba de decirle si se encontraba bien.

-Adrien, enserio, ¡Tienes que irte con un doctor!

-No pasa nada Plagg, no es nada, ya casi ni lo siento...

El pequeño gato volador se le acercó y toco en la parte donde están las costillas con un poco de fuerza la cual hizo retorcerse al rubio.

-Te dije.

-¡No es nada!- miro hacia la puerta.- Tengo que hablar con mi padre...

-¿Sobre qué?

-Ya no quiero seguir siendo modelo.

-Adrien, esta bien que siempre apoye las locuras pero creo que esta saldrá mal.

-Y lo que crees que saldrá bien siempre sale mal.

-Es una simple coincidencia y lo sabes.

-Aun así, ese Akuma me hizo ver que soy un pésimo compañero, siempre por el trabajo abandono a LadyBug por complacer a mi padre.

-Es tu padre...

-¿Y por que no actúa como uno?

-Así son los padres.

Adrien se aproximó a la puerta sin hacerle mucho caso al Kwami que gritaba que todo saldría mal.

El joven salió desidido, sin mirara o pedirle permiso a Nathali entro al despacho de su padre, este le miro con gran molestia.

-Estoy trabajando Adrien, sal por favor.

-No...- murmuro, el hombre mayor le miro con la ceja alzada.

-Entonces que sea rápido.

-Yo...- titubeo.

-Rápido.

-Quiero dejar el modelaje.

Su padre soltó una gran carcajada, Adrien le miro desconcertado, ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-Hijo, eso es imposible, ahora vete.

-Pero...- le miro furioso.

-No vas a dejar el modelaje, eso es una inversión para ambos.

-Pero yo ya no quiero.

-¿Crees que tienes una postura donde puedas discutir esto?

-Claro que la tengo, soy dueño de mi vida y mi persona.

-¿Es por ese amiguito tuyo?

-¡No! ¡Nino no tiene nada que ver!

-Adrien, no alces la voz.- dijo firmemente.- Sabia que enviarte a la escuela te causaría este tipo de comportamientos.

-¡Pero...!- Gabriel Agreste se levanto de golpe y golpeo el rostro del rubio.

-¡Se acabó, no permitiré estas faltas de respeto!

Adrien se quedo cabizbajo, su mejilla se sentía caliente y su vista se comenzaba a nublar por todas las lagrimas que estaba reteniendo.

-Le informare a Nathali que vaya por tus papeles.

-Todo seria distinto...- murmuro, Gabriel se giró.- Si mamá estuviera aquí.

El hombre se le quedo mirando sorprendido, nunca antes le había dicho eso o tan siquiera había tocado el tema de su madre, pero por alguna razón el sentía rabia.

-¡Claro que todo seria diferente!- le grito.- ¡Yo seria feliz si ella se hubiera largado contigo en primer lugar!

-¡Fue tú culpa que ella se fuera, tú fuiste un maldito con ella!

Los verdes ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras la mano de su padre nuevamente se alzaba para darle otro golpe con el puño cerrado.

-¿¡Crees que si nos hubiera querido se habría ido!?

-Ella...

-¡Y para terminar te deja conmigo!- le miro con mala cara.- Un maldito mal agradecido.

-¡No soy eso y tú lo sabes!

-¡Ya no te conozco, tú no eras así!

-¿Te molesta que deje de ser tu títere? ¿¡Es eso?!

Su padre nuevamente le iba a golpear cuando rápidamente él salió corriendo, todas las lagrimas que había retenido salieron sin compasión, le dolía tanto aquello, ¿Qué había pasado con su padre? ¿¡POR QUE TENÍA QUE SEGUIR SIENDO EL MISMO IDIOTA DE SIEMPRE!?

-¡Palgg!- gritó con la voz entrecortada.

-¿Adrien? ¿Q-Que pasó?

-¡Transfórmame!

Plagg sin decir nada obedeció, cuando termino la transformación Adrien salió or la ventana, solo quería huir y dejar todo atrás.

-¡Maldición!- gritó desde arriba de un tejado, su grito fue tan fuerte que al terminar su garganta comenzó a arderle.

Cuando cayó en cuenta que estaba en una posición peligrosa desidio calmarse, si no Hawk Moth le enviaría un Akuma y solo le causaría molestias a LadyBug.

Se sentó pero vio a la pequeña mariposa acercársele, maldiciendo se alejó de ese lugar aunque para su mala suerte la mariposa lo alcanzo y se adentró en su pequeña campana.

-¿Es triste no? Un héroe tan débil de carácter, me pregunto que habrá hecho que te pusieras así, podría decir que la ira que tienes en tu corazón es como la de aquel chico...

-¡Cállate!- gritó furioso.

-¿Enserio? ¿Piensas en resistirte? Ambos sabemos que no servirá nada, eres débil... - Chat sentía una tremenda soledad, la oscuridad comenzaba a envolverlo, pero la imagen de LadyBug se cruzo en su cabeza.

-My Lady...- murmuro.

-LadyBug te abandonara así como todos lo han hecho, después de todo tu eres el gato de la mala suerte.

-Ella nunca lo haría...

En ese momento sintió una mano atrás de él, se giró asustado y vio aquellos ojos azul cielo que le encantaban, ella notó que algo andaba mal desde que lo había visto saltar por encima de su casa.

-¿Chat?

-A-Ayúdame...-suplico mientras las lagrimas caían sin cesar.- Hawk Moth...

-Pronto veras a lo que me refiero...- murmuro Hawk Moth aún dentro de su cabeza.

-Cállate...

Tomo la mano de su Lady y la llevo hasta la pequeña campana en su cuello, ella le miro confundida pero se la arranco y destruyó en minutos, cuando logro purificar a la mariposa vio como el débil gato se ponía de rodillas aun sin dejar de llorar.

-Tranquilo, ya paso Chat...

-¡Lo siento tanto!- gritó entre sollozos.- ¡Pude haberte causado tantos problemas por mis estupideces, lo siento!

LadyBug sorprendida por tan repentino comportamiento se sentó a su lado, el gato se veía con un semblante débil, frágil y muy vulnerable, la azabache se sentía destrozada, ver a su compañero en esa condición le hacía sentir miserable.

-No pasa nada, ¿Okay? Todos tenemos un mal día.

-Pero no por eso tengo que arruinar el tuyo.

LadyBug miro a su compañero, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos y aun caían de manera silenciosa por sus ojos. La azabache colocó una mano sobre su cabeza mientras acariciaba delicadamente sus rubios cabellos.

-Aquí estoy Chat, no pienses que estés solo...- terminado de decir eso lo abrazo fuertemente.

-M-My Lady...

Sollozo entre sus brazos y así se quedaron, ambos no sabían cuanto llevaban así, LadyBug lo único que le importaba era sanar a su compañero, él siempre lo hacia cuando Chloé le hacia sentirse humillada, jamás olvidará el día en que Chat Noir fue un día a la escuela a la hora de la salida a reclamarle y eso que era cuando estaba en su anter ego.

FLASH BACK*~

Ese día Marinette había llevado un pequeño pastel para Adrien quien había vuelto de un viaje a Japón, ella estaba tan entusiasmada y tenía tantas ganas de volverlo a ver y hacerlo sentir en casa.

-¿Vas a envenenar a Mi Adrien?

-Nunca lo haría.- dijo inflando las mejillas.

-¿Tú los hiciste o fue el panadero ese?- soltó una carcajada.- Bueno, de todas maneras ah de saber a ratas muertas.

-¿Como lo sabes?- ahora el turno de Marinette.- ¿Acaso cometiste canibalismo?

Todos en el aula reían de la rubia oxigenada que no sabia que contestar, por lo que le ordenó a Sabrina que se deshiciera de ese pastel.

-¡Has que quede humillada delante de mi Adrien!

La pelirroja asintió efusivamente y comenzó a poner manos a la obra, espero a que la limosina Agreste y recibió a Adrien sonrientemente lo que le dio miedo.

-¡Te tenemos una sorpresa!

El rubio sonrió con un leve sonrojo y siguió a la chica sin preguntar nada, justo en ese momento habían tocado la campaña y todos salían de sus aulas pero en la aula en la que estaba Marintte había un pequeño hilo transparente a pocos centímetros del suelo.

-¡Corre Marinette ya llego Adrien!- se escuchaban los gritos hasta donde estaba Adrien quien río nervioso.

-¡Marinette lo ah estado preparando por días!

-Que lindo gesto...- murmuro sonrojado.

-¡Vamos, no hay que hacerlos esperar!

Cuando Sabrina abrió la puerta Marinette se aproximó a Adrien con el pastel en las manos sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos verdes, gran error, pues cayó en la trampa de la pelirroja, su pie quedo atrapado en el hijo y tropezó, el pastel salió de sus manos hacia la cara de Adrien la cual se lleno de pastel, todos en el aula explotaron en risas.

-¡L-Lo siento!- dijo sonrojada y apenada.

-¿Por qué te disculpas Mari?- dijo Chloé-. Si este siempre fue el plan.

-¡No es cierto! ¿De cual plan hablas?

-¡Sabe genial!- entre aquellos gritos salió la voz del rubio-. hace tanto que no comía pastel de leche...- se agachó hasta la altura de Marinette.- Esta delicioso...

-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-Gracias...

-¿¡COMO!?- gritó Chloé empujando a Adrien.- ¡DEJA DE ACTUAR ASÍ CON ESA HIJA DE PANADERO, NO TIENE NI TENDRÁ UN FUTURO QUE CONCUERDE CON EL TUYO, DATE CUENTA IDIOTA!

Muchos comenzaron a reír a excepción que Alya, Nino y Adrien, Marinette salió corriendo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero sin derramar ninguna, se sentía tan humillada y mas delante del rubio, ¿Por qué Chloé estaba empeñada en dañarla?

Ese día no había salido por nada del mundo del baño, Alya no dejaba de decirle que ignorara esas palabras pero después escucho la voz de cierto felino que ya conocía, salió corriendo del baño y lo vio plantado enfrente de la rubia.

-¡No puedo creer que vengas a decirme todo eso!

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Si fuera Marinette estarías grabando y riéndote de ella, ¿no?

-¡No me compares con ella!

-Cierto, seria un insulto para la hermosa Marinette.

-¡LE DIRÉ A MI PADRE SOBRE TU COMPORTAMIENTO!

-¿No sería más vergonzoso el tuyo?

El felino con su cola-cinturón la toma del tobillo y halo hacia el por lo que la tumbo en el suelo.

-Deja a Marinette o todos sabrán sobre qué clase de hija tiene el presidente de a París.

-T-Tu... ¡Maldito!

Se levanto y salió corriendo como loca, él se giró sobre sus pies y vio a Marinette, se acerco lentamente y coloco sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

-Siempre tan inoportuno...- río divertida.

-¿Eso crees?- le guiñó un ojo coquetamente.

-Gracias...- sollozo.

-Nunca dejes que una bruja te haga sentir así, ¿de acuerdo?- Marinette se sonrojó completamente.

-Chat...- le llamo al rubio quien dio un respingo.- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, como agradecimiento por defenderme?

-No hay nada que puedas hacer My Lady...- beso el dorso de su mano y salió de ahí lo antes posible.

Poco después un vídeo fue subido donde mostraban todo lo ocurrido, el presidente de París sito a LadyBug y le pidió que hablara con Chat Noir para que se disculpara con su hija aunque este se negaba rotundamente, por lo que tuvo muchos problemas, la gente lo tachaba como un maldito insensible que había humillado a la dulce hija del presidente.

-¡Chat!- LadyBug lo detuvo al terminar con un Akuma.

-¿Si, My Lady?

-Siento tanto lo que esta pasando...

-No hay problema, a final de cuentas se lo merecía.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-No me gusta que dañen a quien quiero.

-¿Te refieres a Marinette?- dijo sonrojada.

-¿Celosa?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Pocos días después el señor Burgois citó a LadyBug a una conferencia y le pidió que ella fuera la única que defendiera a París delante de todas las cámaras.

-¡Si ese joven no se digna a disculparse con mi hija no pienso aceptar su ayuda de ninguna forma!

-¡Presidente!

-¡Eh dicho!

Esos días Chat había conseguido tantos problemas que se le dificultaba respirar hasta que cedió y fue a pedir una disculpa pública, LadyBug recordaba perfectamente aquella humillación que sintió después de que Chloé le aventara un baso de café recién hecho.

FIN DE FLASHBACK~*

-Chat...

-¿Si?- dijo ya sin soltar una lagrima pero con la mirada perdida.

-Sé que no puedo pedir esto... Pero...- el rubio ronroneo al sentir que le acariciaba atrás de la nuca-. Quiero que vengas a mi casa...

-¿¡EH!?- se levanto nervioso y alterado.

-Tengo que admitir que tu siempre has estado ahí cuando lo necesito...

-¡P-Pero...!

-Siento que eres como mi mejor amigo Chat Noir, quiero que sepas quien soy... Volverme tu amiga y que puedas contar conmigo como yo cuento contigo.

-My L-Lady...- se sonrojó terriblemente.- ¿Estas segura?

-¡Por supuesto!- rápidamente se quito los aretes por lo cual regreso a ser Marientte, vio a su compañero quien cubría sus ojos.- ¿Que haces?


	2. Chapter 2

-¡Lo siento My Lady!- dijo aún con los ojos cerrados.- ¡No quiero que te sientas obligada a demostrarme tu identidad!

-¿¡Pero qué dices!?- dijo Marinette intentando separar sus manos se sus ojos.

-Ambos sabemos que tú no quieres esto.

-¡Chat!

-¡No puedo obligarte a esto!

-¡Por favor, lo hago por voluntad propia, lo juro!

Marinette de un fuerte tirón separo las manos de la cara de Chat Noir, pero este tenía los ojos cerrados, con agilidad salió corriendo de ahí con el corazón latiendo con fuerza que casi hacia que le doliera el pecho, por alguna razón se había sentido mal con el hecho de que su Lady iba a demostrarle quien era, sentía que no era el momento.

-¡Maldición!- chocó contra un poste de luz al querer brincar del techo de una casa al suelo.- ¡Hoy es un día jodido!

Se levanto bruscamente del pavimento y atravesó la calle sin importar que su transformación ya había acabado, en fin, no había nadie que lo viera.

En el camino comenzó a patear piedras, estaba furioso consigo mismo, se había dejado caer delante de LadyBug, ¿¡Qué pensará de él!?

-¡Adrien!- Nathali lo tomo del brazo.

-¿Nathali?

-Tu padre está furioso, tienes que regresar ahora.

Sin dejarlo decir nada el chofer salió y lo cargo para meterlo en el auto junto con Nathali, Adrien sentía como la presión se le iba al suelo, si Gabriel estaba furioso era su fin, tenía miedo de regresar y que pasara lo mismo.

Por otra parte Marinette ya había llegado a su casa, al llegar su madre noto un comportamiento extraño por lo que se acercó a ella para preguntarle.

-Un amigo esta en problemas y yo...- comenzó a sollozar.- No puedo hacer nada por ayudarlo.

-Oh cariño.- su madre la abrazo.- A veces las cosas están fuera de nuestro alcance, yo creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es darle tu apoyo moral, a lo mejor eso es lo que más necesita.

-¿Y si esta en problemas y no me quiere decir?

-Por algo lo hace, a lo mejor cree que saldrás lastimada o que te meterá en sus problemas.

-¡Pero es tan injusto!- abrazo a su madre mientras se soltaba a llorar.- ¡Él siempre me ha apoyado y ayudado, y yo no puedo hacer nada!

-Anímate cariño, te aseguro que eso le ayudará a él.

Marinette asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después subir a su cuarto rápidamente, estaba tan desesperada por no poder ayudar a Chat Noir, él nunca había estado así y mucho menos se había quebrado delante de ella o de alguien más, era como si todo el tiempo estuviera cargando con algo.

-¡Soy una idiota!- gritó contra su almohada.

-Por favor Marinette, no es tu culpa.- decía su pequeño Kwami.

-¡Lo es, si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de las cosas!

-Él a lo mejor no quería preocuparte, ¿no lo has pensado?

-Pero... Como buena compañera debí... Debí prestar atención.- miro a Tikki.- Fui egoísta, ignore las veces que él me necesitaba e incluso deje que Chloé lo humillara.

-Oh Marinette, por favor, cálmate.

-¡Soy una inútil!- al gritar esto se abrieron las compuertas de la guarida de Hawk Moth.-¡Quien lo haya lastimado pagará!

Una pequeña mariposa negra entro en su habitación, Tikki intentaba hacer que Marinette regresara en si misma, pero esto fue imposible cuando la mariposa entro dentro de sus aretes, Tikki comenzó a sentirse mareada y cayó al suelo.

-Oh mi querida niña, entiendo lo que sientes, el desprecio a alguien que daña a quien mas quieres y claro que merece pagar, ¿No es así?

-Así es.

-¡Marinette, no lo escuches!

-Te daré el poder de vengar y darle la felicidad a tu amigo a cambio quiero tu Miraculous y el de él.

-¿Por qué el Miraculous de él?

-Tu también le causas daño, si él pelea solo sale mal herido ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Si hago eso será feliz?

-Por supuesto Marinette, o mejor dicho LadyBug...

El cuerpo de Marinette fue absorbido por la oscuridad mientras que Tikki se desvanecía aun implorándole a la azabache de que reaccionara, pero ya era muy tarde.

-Te dejo que hagas lo tuyo Éclat Sombre.

-Gracias Hawk Moth.

Sus dos coletas habían desaparecido dejando paso a su cabello suelto que se volvió opaco y sus ojos se tornaron de color rojo mientras su traje era completamente negro y su antifaz de color gris.

Su primer objetivo era el alcalde y su hija, esos dos iban a pagar por la humillación pública de Chat Noir.

En la gran mansión Agreste se encontraba Gabriel furioso en su oficina, trataba de controlarse lo más que podía ya que el comportamiento de Adrien le podía costar su éxito.

-Señor...- hablo Nathali.

-Tráelo ahora.- su voz más fría de lo usual resonó en la gran habitación.

La mujer rápidamente salió y llamo a Adrien quien dudaba si entrar o mejor irse, pero dándose cuenta de que podía empeorar las cosas entro.

-¿Donde haz estado?

-Solo salí a caminar.

-¿Sabes lo estupido que fue eso?- Adrien soltó una risa sarcástica.- Si los medios te hubieran visto no tienes la idea de en qué problemas me meterías.

-El hubiera no existe...- refunfuño para si mismo pero para su mala suerte Gabriel lo escucho por lo que lo tomo con brusquedad del brazo.

-¡Esta vez me cansaste!

Empezó a jalonear a Adrien quien solo soltaba quejidos de dolor, Adrien le empujo lo que ocasionó que la ira de su padre creciera aún más, bueno si eso era posible.

-L-Lo siento... Y-yo...

Sin darle tiempo le dio un golpe en la cara con todas sus fuerzas y después le miro con una sonrisa.

-Espero entiendas Adrien que todo esto tú solo lo ocasionaste.

-Y-Yo...

-Si tan solo me hubieras escuchado en cuanto a no ir a la escuela toro esto no estaría pasando.

-Pues no me arrepiento.- dijo firmemente mientras sostenía la mirada de su padre.

-Eres igual que tú madre, nunca saben cuándo mantener la boca cerrada.

Rió sarcásticamente mientras lo tomaba nuevamente bruscamente de su brazo y lo llevaba a arrastras hasta Nathali quien le miro con cierto miedo y preocupación al ver la herida en su rostro causada por su padre.

-Veras Nathali...- comenzó a hablar su padre.- Como usted fue quien apoyó a mi imprudente hijo a ir a la escuela pagará lo mismo que él.

-¿Eh?

-Estas despedida, no te quiero volver a ver aquí.

-Pero señor...

-¡No es justo!- gritó Adrien.

-¿No lo entiendes?- le miro furioso.- Si tan solo me hubieras escuchado.

Adrien se zafó del agarre de su padre y corrió a su habitación, aunque por accidente chocó contra un mueble golpeándose la herida que se había causado en su última pelea lo que hizo que se quedara sin aire.

-¡Adrien!- Plagg le ayudó a levantarse y llegar a su cuarto.- ¡Dios mío! ¡Estás en serios problemas!

-Ni lo menciones...- gruñó de dolor.

-¿Estás bien?

-Realmente solo quiero irme...

-Si, pienso lo mismo...- dijo prendiendo la tele.

La imagen de Marinette se quedo en su mente, ¿ó era LadyBug?, estaba sosteniendo del cabello a Chloé quien chillaba para que la soltara.

-¡Discúlpate con Chat Noir!

-¡Jamas, él fue el que se lo busco!

-¡Para por favor Éclat Sombre!

-Oh, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí...- soltó a Chloé y se acercó al alcalde.- Un hombre tan corrupto que si no hacen lo que su hijita quiere los destruye.

Adrien estaba asombrado, ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!?

-¡Estamos en un muy serio problema!

-Lo sé, así que es mejor apurarnos niño.

-¡Plagg, Transfórmame!

Cuando terminó su transformación intentó salir por su ventana pero está estaba cerrada con llave.

-¡Es el colmo!- con un poco de dificultad aventó el sillón contra la ventana por lo cual se rompió y pudo salir sin problema alguno.

Lo único que tenía ocupada su cabeza era Marinette, ¿Qué le había pasado? No sabía con exactitud si lo que pensó era correcto, ella LadyBug, ahora que lo pensaba no era tan loco, aunque cuando lucharon con ContraTiempo el estaba entre la multitud. Por más que intentaba nada encajaba, aunque...

-Maldición, esto es mi culpa...

Las palabras de Éclat Sombre vinieron a su cabeza "¡Discúlpate con Chat Noir!"

Corría con desesperación por los techos de las casas y edificios de París hasta que encontró el hotel donde estaba Chloé, ágilmente entro por una ventana evitando ser visto por Éclat Sombre, aunque mientras más lo pensaba más difícil se volvía, sin LadyBug él no podía purificar al Akuma, pero si liberarlo aunque pasaría lo mismo que la primera vez, dudo unos segundos pero, por favor, se trataba de su LadyBug.

-¡¿QUÉ TE OCURRE!?- gritaba Chloé molesta.

-Me ocurre que ustedes dos, par de víboras lastimaron a mi mejor amigo.

-¿Lastimarme?- dijo Chat Noir en el marco de la puerta.- No te confundas My Aldy, ellos no tienen el poder para hacerlos.

-Chat Noir...

"¡SU MIRACULOUS!"

-Necesito que me apoyes...- dijo extendiendo una mano al rubio.- Es por tu bien.

Chat Noir sonrió, agradecía ese deseo por ayudarlo pero solo se lastimaba así misma, lo que él quería evitar terminó sucediendo.

-Y yo necesito que regreses conmigo.

-Estaré contigo siempre y cuando tú...- Chat Noir la abrazo con fuerza.

-My Lady, basta...

-Pero...

-No quiero que por mi culpa sufras.

-Chat...

"¡Te esta mintiendo, no quiere que veas su dolor!"

-¡Mientes!- lo intento empujar pero esto fue en vano ya que este no soltaba su agarre.

-Jamas te mentiría a ti.

-Chat...

Chat Noir con rapidez le arrebató delicadamente los aretes sin dañarla.

-¿Qué haces?- sus ojos regresaron a su bella tonalidad original.

El sin decir nada se los dio, ella le miro aún un poco desconcertada.

-N-No puedo...- comenzó a temblar.- Yo perdí mis poderes...

-Claro que puedes.- se acercó hasta su oído y susurro.- Confió en ti Marinette.

La chica le miro con un enorme sonrojó, junto sus manos y las colocó en su pecho mientras se concentraba en la maldad de esa mariposa, abrió los ojos y vio que Chat Noir quien le daba su apoyo con su simple mirar, nuevamente cerró los ojos y sintió como su alma salía a los aretes, la presencia de Tikki ya se podía sentir pero cada que sentía más la presencia de Tikki se sentía más y más débil, pero no se iba a dejar.

-¡Marinette!- la voz del pequeño Kwami sonó.- ¡Lamento lo que haremos!

-¿Ha-Haremos?

En ese momento cuando ella abrió los ojos Chat Noir estaba en el suelo inconsciente, se giró y vio al alcalde con Chloé de igual manera, se giró y vio a su pequeño Kwami.

-¿Q-Qué pasó?

-Les borre la memoria...- desvío la mirada a Chat Noir.- Bueno, a él se la borro su propio Kwami.

-¿¡Por qué!?- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Él no quería saber quién eres y tú no quieres que él sepa...- el pequeño ser fue interrumpido.

-¡Yo sí quería!

-Marinette, no estás lista...

-P-Pero...

-Marinette, por favor, espera un poco más.- Marinette asintió.- Vamos a hacer parecer que nada pasó.

Poco después Marinette se transformó y se llevó a Chat Noir sobre el techo de una casa, le miro con cierta pena.

-Chat...- le mío un poco.

-¿My Lady?- se levanto de golpe.- ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Tranquilo, tú llegaste corriendo y caíste mal por lo que te pegaste en la cabeza y te tuve que despertar.

-Siento preocuparte My Lady.

Se colocó de pie e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Gracias por acudir a mi llamado.- le miro de cierta manera apenado.- Aunque fue estupido e inecesario. Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

-¡Espera!- LadyBug le abrazo por la cintura, haciendo que él rubio se sonrojara hasta las orejas.- ¡Lo siento!

-¿Eh?


	3. Chapter 3

-L-Lamento no haber podido... A-Ayudarte.- lo soltó rápidamente.

-Siempre me ayudas con el simple hecho de que estés viva.

Le guiñó un ojo y salió brincando de un lugar a otro, realmente había olvidado de lo sucedido ya que Plagg y Tikki pensaron en sus ambos portadores, Plagg sabía que Adrien no necesitaba más problemas de los que ya tenía, y eso que solo estaban comenzando.

Cuando llegó a su casa entro ágilmente por una ventana y sin hacer mucho ruido, tenía miedo que su padre lo viese, por alguna extraña razón su actitud se distorsionó de una manera muy mala.

-Plagg...- el pequeño gato le miro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, bueno, eso intento...- miro la oscuridad de su cuarto, nunca entendió porque su padre le hizo un cuarto tan grande, no era que no le gustará, si no que no lograba entender su propósito, es decir, nunca pudo invitar a nadie al igual que nunca tuvo hermanos.- ¿Podrías decirme acerca de los otros portadores?

-De eso no quiero hablar.- dicho esto salió volando a algún lado de la habitación.

-¿Eh? ¡Por favor!

Por otro lado Marinette se encontraba ya en su casa llorando, se sentía tan idiota, la héroina de París había sido Akumatizada e incluso había atentado contra las vidas de los Burgois, se sentía tan mal, podía ser que Chat Noir y todos olvidaran pero ella nunca olvidaría su error, ahora Hawk Moth sabía quién era...

-Anímate Marinette, todo está bien, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡No lo está! ¡Cómo LadyBug debería saber controlarme!- sollozo.- Siento tanto haberte decepcionado...

-No, no, no, Marinette, tú no me has decepcionado sino todo lo contrario.

-Pero...

-Marinette, tú no eres ni serás la única que cometa errores y no porque seas LadyBug significa que todo vaya a salir perfecto o bien.

-Y-Yo... Lo siento...

-No hay nada que disculpar.- sonrió el pequeño Kwami.- No eres la primera LadyBug que es Akumatizada.

-¿Hubo alguien más?

-Así es...- rió nerviosa.- Fue un verdadero caos, ¿sabes? Anterior mente no sólo el Kwami de Hawk Moth era usado para el mal, al igual que tú, él puede purificar a las personas. Todo depende del corazón de la persona quien tenga los Miraculous.

-¿Eh?

-Como decirlo... Tal vez él no purifique como tú lo haces pero tienen mucho que ver ya que si el o la poseedora de tu Miraculous era una persona malvada podía causar mucho caos, aunque solo hubo una chica en toda la historia que era malvado aunque fue derrotado por el portador del zorro, el único Miraculous que solo tiene maldad es el de Chat Noir.

-¿A qué te refieres? Chat No es malo, si no todo lo contrario.

-Lo sé, pero es el único Miraculous que solo causa destrucción, el Kwami que él tiene no ah tenido unos poseedores responsables o libres de maldad.- suspiro.- Antiguamente la poseedora del Pavo Real, el poseedor de La Abeja y el poseedor de La Mariposa luchaban con el poseedor del Gato Negro quién era responsable de por lo menos 30 muertes.- la cara de Marinette se lleno de terror.- Realmente es el Miraculous más peligroso ya que solo trae destrucción, es demasiado difícil mantener todo ese poder en un cuerpo, realmente admiro a Chat Noir...

-Él nunca mencionó algo al respecto.

-Él lo hace inconsciente, su alma es pura y valiente.- le guiñó un ojo.- Tan igual a ti.

-Pero yo lo arruiné.

-Marinette, tú tienes el poder de una verdadera LadyBug, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que es purificar sin tener el amuleto?

Marinette le miro aún con lágrimas en los ojos pero después abrazo a Tikki contra su hombro mientras está decía que todo estaba bien, que lo malo ya había pasado y que su alma había sido fortalecida.

-¡Marinette!- de la nada Alya entro a su cuarto haciendo que pegara un enorme brinco.

-¿¡A-A-A-A-A-Alya!?- dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- le dijo mirándole ahora con preocupación.

-N-N-N-Nada...

-Oh niña, ¿Sabes qué me puedes decir lo que sea?

-N-No es nada, l-lo p-prometo.

Alya rápidamente la abrazo, sabía perfectamente que ese "no es nada" era un "es todo", por lo que cuando Marinette sintió la calidez de su abrazo se soltó a llorar sin soltar a su mejor amiga quien le acariciaba su cabello.

-No es necesario que me expliques... ¿Entiendes?- Marinette solo se atinó a asentir.

Se pasaron un largo rato de esa manera, poco después Alya salió a comprar helado chocolate para Marinette quien comía mientras explicaba (claro, omitiendo detalles) e lo que había pasado y más bien lo que sentía.

Mientras en la mansión Agreste se encontraba Gabriel en su despacho dando vueltas de un lugar a otro mientras se soba al cien cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a vibrar y él en menos de 3 segundos ya había contestado.

-¿¡La encontraste!?- le gritó a la persona del otro lado del teléfono, su rostro cambio a uno preocupado y asintió.- ¿Perdiste su rastro? Pero, ¿cómo lo noto?- chasqueo la lengua.- Entonces sigue buscando, la quiero de regreso.

Poco después colgó y miro hacia su enorme ventana, el paisaje era gratificante, la torre Eiffel brillaba por sus hermosas luces, era una noche perfecta aunque no para al mayor de los Agreste.

-Señor...- hablo Nathali.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Disculparme con usted, si yo no hubiera intervenido esto no habría pasado, ¿no cree?

-Exactamente, no creí que también tu consintieras todo lo que quiere, pero me equivoque, espere alguien que no empezará a tomar a Adrien como un adulto no como un niño de 3 años.

-Pero señor...

-Mire, Nathali...- se acercó a ella.- Adrien es un joven que se le ha tratado como un niño, ahora por eso quiere liberarse de sus obligaciones.

-Señor, él merecía un respiro, conocer a chicos de su edad y...

-¿Enamorarse?- soltó una carcajada.- Créame, no es alguien maduro y no necesita enamorarse, ¿para qué? ¿No crees que le basta con el simple recuerdo de su madre que nos abandono?

-Señor, eso no tiene nada que ver...- le dirigió una mirada furiosa que la hizo callar.

-Si no quiere ser despedida, me ayudara a corregir a Adrien bueno, es lo menos que puedes hacer por tu error.

Nathali se quedo helada, ¿Qué demonios le decía? No era tan malo lo sucedido, ¿Oh si? Además era su trabajo que había tenido durante años con un hombre que muy en el fondo de su corazón sentía algo por él, siempre había hecho todo por él, nunca le había fallado...

-Yo...

Adrien estaba jugando con Plagg a verdad o reto, Plagg no dejaba de decir reto por lo que Adrien no podía sacarle ciertamente toda la verdad.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Adrien frustrado.

-Lo siento, no quiero hablar de eso.- dijo con una seriedad que ni Adrien había conocido.

-¿Tan malo es?

-No tienes ni idea.

-Siento... Por haber insistido...

-No te preocupes, eres curioso a esta edad.

Adrien se canso decidió parar de jugar e ir a dormir, ese día había sentido realmente agotado. Plagg despeino al rubio mientras dormía, de alguna manera se sentía culpable, pensaba que a lo mejor el si hubiera querido ver quién era LadyBug, bueno, realmente no sabía lo que pensaba, no era alguien tan predecible como parecía, pues cuando lo vio la primera vez no se imaginó nunca que mostrara tal alegría.

-Si que eres distinto pequeño mocoso.

Dicho esto se escurrió entre las sábanas, poco después al igual que su portador se quedo dormido. Su sueño era de un mundo lleno de queso, típico de él pequeño felino.

Mientras que para los otros dos fue un poco dura, Adrien no podía dormir del todo, a cada 10 minutos abría los ojos mientras Marinette no podía ni siquiera pegar un ojo, ambos prácticamente al mismo tiempo veían el reloj, suspiraban y cerraban sus ojos, como si los hubiesen desconectado ya que durmieron por el resto de la noche hasta que su Alarma sonó.

Marinette se despertó con todo su cabello alborotado pero nada que una cepillada no arreglará, mientras Adrien se bañaba, realmente pensaba escapar ya que su padre le había dejado muy en claro que ya no seguiría asistiendo a la escuela, pero claro, eso no iba a detener a aquel joven rubio a quien parecía gustarle desafiar a las autoridades sabiendo que si todo salía mal se iba a ganar una gran golpiza, pero claro, eso ya no le importaba tanto.

-¡Nos vemos Madre!- salió Marinette de su casa dando pequeños saltitos.

-¡Adiós cariño!- le dijo su madre desde la registradora de la panadería.

Mientras que en la gran casa del rubio tenía que salir de su ventana, aunque no fue tan fácil como esperaba ya que era prácticamente imposible ya que no podía saltar hacia abajo o moriría, claro que consiguió la manera de salir, claro, no era del todo imposible como se veía en un principio.

-¡Plagg!

-Enserio que no entiendes...- gruñó y lo transformó.

Lo que no contaba era de que estaba el esfuerzo que últimamente había estado poniendo en su abdomen le estaba causando contracciones de dolor, claramente la última pelea lo había dejado mal pero claro, no le tomaba importancia como siempre.

Al paso en que iba brincando sentía como el dolor punzante le hacía doblarse y descansar unos segundos en cada tejado.

-¡Muy bien chicos es hora de tomar asiento!- anunció la joven profesora con una sonrisa.- ¿Mmh? ¿Y Adrien?

-De seguro está en una sesión de fotos.- dijo Chloé alucinada.

-No creo, él me hubiera dicho...- concluyó Nino.

En ese instante Adrien entro lleno de sudor y con el cabello desordenado.

-¿Está bien joven Adrien?- preguntó la profesora acercándosele.

-S-Si, y-yo s-solo...

-¿Ocurrió algo?- dijo preocupada y prestando atención a que se sostenía en el abdomen.

-N-No...

-Bro, no tienes buena cara.

-¡Oh mi Adrien!

Marinette le miro sorprendida y preocupada a la vez, realmente no se veía bien, parecía que no había dormido y que había sufrido un accidente.

-¡N-No se preocupen!- se enderezó aunque no pudo ocultar su cara de dolor.

El rubio llego como pudo a su asiento mientras todas las miradas se posaban en él, muy pocos se habían dado cuenta de el moretón en su cara, y una de esas pocas había sido Marinette, por su cabeza se cruzó la idea de que él rubio se había enfrentado contra unos bravucones que tal vez le querían asaltar y él apenas había salido vivo.

-¿Marinette?- le llamaba Alya al ver la cara de rabia que ponía su amiga.

-¿Ya viste su rostro?- murmuro la azabache con enojo.

-¿Eh?- la Morena se inclinó un poco para tener un mejor ángulo del rostro del rubio y al igual que su amiga lo vio.- Dios, que horror.

-¿Te imaginas quién pudo haber sido?

-Marinette, hay mucha gente así...- suspiro su amiga.

-¡Tenemos que animarlo a demandar a quien le hizo eso!-decían entre susurros.

-¿Tanto te enoja que dañaran su bello rostro?

-¡Cómo no tienes idea!

-¡Muy bien, Alya y Marinette si no guardan silencio se irán a la oficina del director.

Gritó la joven profesora ya que habían colmado su paciencia.

-¡L-Lo sentimos!- dijeron ambas y desviaron sus miradas a los libros, claro que esto solo fue por un corto determinado tiempo.

Mientras por otra parte Nino no dejaba de ver a su amigo quien no tenía buena pinta, lo movía un poco cada que este cerraba los ojos para quedarse dormido, no quería que lo regañasen tan temprano.

-Bro...

-L-lo siento...

-¿Está bien?- le puso una mano sobre su hombro.- Te ves como si te hubieras caído del segundo piso de tu casa.

-¿Tan mal me veo?

-No, no me refería a eso...

Nino sintió la penetrante mirada de su profesora por lo que decidió mejor callar y solo prevenir a su amigo cuando se quedaba dormido, claro que en una que otra ocasión le dibujaba cosas pero en lugares pocos visibles.

-¡Nino!- le llamo Alya en susurro.

-¿Qué, nena?

-¡No lo agobies!

-¿¡EHHH!?

-¡Nino y Alya!- gritó furiosa la maestra.- ¡Si no se callan se van de mi clase!

-¡L-Lo sentimos!

La maestra gruño y miro al rubio quien comenzaba a dormirse lo que derramó su paciencia por todo el salón.

-¡Joven Agreste, primero llega tarde y después se duerme en mi clase!

-¿Eh?- se despertó de golpe y sintió todas las miradas.

-¡Haré que llamen a su padre!- la profesora iba a salir pero Adrien se aproximó a tomarle del brazo.

-¡Se lo ruego, no lo haga!- la maestra se quedo atónita por la expresión de terror que tenía el rubio.

Todos se quedaron mirando la escena, Nino se apuró a llegar a su amigo quien había caído de rodillas.

-¡Por favor Profesora!- dijo Marinette.

-¡Ustedes dos me tienen harta, se irán a casa!- Adrien miro con pánico.

-E-El padre de Adrien y m-mis padres se llevaban bien...- cuando dijo esto todos le miraron atentamente.- A-Así q-que él s-se puede ir c-conmigo.

-¡Hagan lo que quieran pero fuera de mi clase!

Dicho esto Marinette corrió hacia Adrien y pasó su brazo por el cuello para ayudarle a levantarse, Nino le miro con cara suplicante a lo que ella le regresó una tranquila, ella no iba a dejar a Adrien.

-E-Es un gran detalle...

Dijo Adrien al salir del aula, intentó enderezarse pero no podía por el dolor, Marinette le miro sonriente para reconfortarlo y si, esto sirvió.

-Pero... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque realmente parece que no quieres regresar a casa y no es nada, lo hago con gusto.

-Pero... ¿Y si te meto en problemas?

-¡Me haré responsable de ellos!


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien se sonrojó terriblemente al igual que Marinette al darse cuenta de sus palabras, realmente era incomodo, realmente más para la peliazul que no sabía claramente que decir ante aquella situación, todo era extraño, quería saber qué pasaba pero sentía que no sería lo correcto preguntar y más porque todo parecía un tema muy delicado.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta la casa de la dulce chica, el olor a pan caliente llego a la nariz del rubio quien se ruborizó mientras se imaginaba todo tipo de panes que su padre no le dejaba comer, se preguntaba, "Los padres de Marinette, ¿me dejaran probar?"

-¿Ocurre algo Adrien?- lo saco de sus pensamientos la dulce Marinette.

-¿Eh?

-¿No te gusta el olor?

-¡¿EH!?- brinco y le miro como si hubiera dicho lo peor.- ¡¿CÓMO LO ODIARÍA!?

No le dio tiempo de terminar de hablar cuando Adrien de dónde demonios saco las fuerzas no sabía, l único que realmente sabía era que había salido corriendo en dirección a la panadería donde ya se encontraba viendo con asombro los panes, cuando el señor Dupaing recordó claramente quién era.

-¡Joven Agreste!

-H-Hola.- el chico rápidamente tomo una postura correcta y le dio un apretón de manos.

-Mucho tiempo sin verte, me da gusto que vinieras.

-¡G-Gracias por recibirme en su hogar!

-¡Hombre, eso no se agradece!- le dio una palmada.

En ese momento Marinette entró por la puerta principal, cuando vio a su padre y a su amado Adrien se sorprendió por completo, el humor de Adrien había mejorado, parecía incluso más relajado.

-¡Mari!- su padre corrió y la abrazo.

-¿Cómo les ha ido?- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo del gran hombre.

-Muy bien, aunque tu madre se sentía un poco decaída.

-¿Eh?- dijo nerviosa.- La iré a ver.

-Yo le ayudaré a tu padre a cuidar la tienda.- dijo firmemente el rubio, como para decirle "Tranquila, No me moveré de aquí". Marinette le regresó la mirada y subió rápidamente.

Entre el rubio y el castaño atendieron la tienda durante horas, Adrien se sorprendía lo bien que atendía el padre de Marinette a las demás personas, les hacía sentir bienvenidos a su tienda, además de que sentía algo tan extraño cuando el padre de amar inerte le daba una palmada en la espalda en manera de aliento y de felicitación y fue ahí cuando surgió otra pregunta, "¿Por qué mi padre no es así?".

-¡Mamá se siente mejor!- bajo rápidamente Marinette y alegre se dirigió a los dos que trabajaban.

-¡Esa noticia me agrada!

-¡Siii!

-Me alegro Marinette.

-¿Quieren ir a comer algo?

-¡Claro!

Cuando subieron Adrien miro con preocupación a su madre quién iba bajando las escaleras, realmente esa escena le hizo que su corazón dirá un vuelco, sin poder evitarlo se ofreció para terminar de bajarla lo que hizo que Marinette y su padre se enternecieran.

-Muchas gracias Adrien.

-No hay de qué señora, fue un gusto.- dijo al terminar de ayudarle a llegar a la mesa.

-Me alegro que hayas podido venir nuevamente, realmente es grato tener aquí a alguien más.

-¡Exactamente! ¡Eres un chico que enserio parece gustar de la repostería!

-¿Nunca has pensado en estudiar eso?- dijo la mujer sonriente.

-En verdad que lo eh hecho.- sonrió el rubio.- Me gustan las cosas dulces y créanme que me encantaría aprender.

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué no le enseñas, Mari?

-No tengo problema.- dijo sonriente.

-Entonces cuando acaben pueden bajar a preparar algo.- concluyó el gran hombre.

-¿Habla enserio?- dijo Adrien con los ojos llenos de luz.

-¡Por supuesto hijo!

Y cual niño pequeño, Adrien comió lo más rápido que pudo y espero a Marinette quien le dio gracia esta actitud tan tierna por parte del rubio quien le sonreía alegremente a los adultos enfrente de él, ellos al igual que su hija se sentían enternecidos por Adrien, era como si vieran a su pequeña Marinette.

-¡Listo!- gritó triunfante Marinette.

-¡Genial!- Adrien levantó el plato de la azabache y lo llevó al lavadero para limpiarlo.

Cuando terminó tomo del brazo a Marinette, no sin antes agradecer por la comida a los padres de la ojiazul, cuando bajaron Adrien no dejaba de ver con asombro aquella enorme cocina y ni se diga el olor que para él era como la mejor droga del mundo.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

-¡¿Podría ser un pastel de chocolate!?- dijo mientras en sus ojos se podía ver la emoción pura.

-¡Claro!

Marinette le alcanzó un delantal para la cintura y Adrien lo tomo con gusto pero de igual manera con nerviosísimos, ambos chicos comenzaron a crear un delicioso pastel, claro que primero hubo dificultades pues Adrien tenía miedo de arruinar la mezcla.

-¡Vamos, no pasara nada!- dijo Marinette sonriéndole y dándole ánimos.

-¿Y si lo arruino?

-¿Tú? ¿Cómo podrías arruinar algo?- dijo inconscientemente.

-¿T-Tú crees?- dijo Adrien sonrojado.

-Si.- asintió y desvío la mirada con el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

Adrien no podía dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía de esa manera, Marinette era una chica muy linda y atenta, le sorprendía el coraje que había tomado delante de la profesora y por haberlo defendido.

Marinette se encontraba mezclando, Adrien no pudo contenerse y la abrazo, la peli-azul se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se quedó inmovilizada, podía percibir el olor a la colonia que usaba Adrien y vaya que olía delicioso.

-Gracias...- murmuro Adrien.

-No me lo agradezcas.- contestó Marinette por fin y correspondió el abrazo.

Por otro lado su padre se encontraba furioso, regreso a su casa y se adentró al cuarto de su hijo, miro por todos lados, se metió al baño y nada, no estaba ningún rastro de su hijo.

-¡Ese mocoso!- gritó y aventó todo lo que se encontraba en su escritorio.

Se detuvo al escuchar un cristal romperse, se giró y vio la fotografía de su esposa, un sentimiento de odio lo lleno por completo, que no pudo controlar y arrojo la fotografía al bote de basura, él quería que las cosas siguieran como antes, que Adrien solo le hiciera caso sin cuestionar, pero no, su hijo se había vuelto un malagradecido.

-¡Nathalie!- gritó furioso.

-¿Si, señor Agreste?

-¡Búscalo!

-Eso intento señor, pero no contesta mis llamados y en la escuela...

-¡La escuela!- gruñó y miro a la mujer.

-¿Quiere que llame?

-¿Quieres una invitación?

La mujer negó rápidamente con la cabeza y tomó su celular para llamarle al director quien informó del paradero de Adrien.

-Señor...

-Yo mismo iré por él.

Nathalie le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo al escuchar el tono que usó el señor Gabriel, estaba realmente molesto.

-Oh joven Adrien, no entiende...- murmuro mirando el desastre que había en el cuarto del rubio.

Gabriel subió al auto y le dio indicaciones al chofer que cumplió al pie de la letra pues no quería hacerlo enojar más de lo que ya estaba, realmente estaba en muy serios problemas Adrien.

-Así que los Dupaing Cheng se atreven a meterse en mis asuntos...- rió entre dientes.

Por otro lado.

Adrien se encontraba sumamente feliz al ver el resultado de todo el esfuerzo que había metido en hacer ese pastel.

-¡Solo falta la decoración!- dijo enérgica la peli-azul.

-¡Eso es genial!- le miro fijamente y ambos se sonrojaron.- ¿Q-Qué le pondremos, Ma-Marinette?

-Ammm...- miro el pastel.- ¡Podemos ponerle chocolate de leche como cubierta y después chocolate blanco en tiras, por último fresas o zarzamoras!

-¡Suena delicioso!

Ambos chicos se repartieron las tareas, Marinette reía al notar el nerviosismo de Adrien al intentar córtatelo chocolate blanco por lo que ella se acercó a él y tomó sus manos.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- Adrien se sonrojó completamente, tanto que ya alcanzaba el tono de color del cabello de Nathanael.

-S-S-Si...

Marinette estaba igual o peor de roja que él, sus manos temblaban pero guiaba correctamente al chico quien tenía la respiración entrecortada, ambos temían moverse porque sabían que si lo hacían, lo arruinarían.

Adrien se giró a donde Marinette, sus rostros estaban tan cerca y se iban acercando cada vez al punto en que sus respiraciones chocaban, pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse les hizo brincar del susto y alejarse.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-Oh, no...

Los ojos verdes chocaron con los ojos azules de su padre, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia su hijo que le seguía sosteniendo la mirada.

-Contéstame.- lo tomo del antebrazo y lo hizo salir de atrás del mostrador.


	5. Chapter 5

-Padre, yo...- le miro molesto.- No hice nada malo.

-¿Escapar de la casa no te parece malo?- dijo soltando una risa burlona.- Que sepa estas bastante grande como para reconocer tus errores.

-Señor Agreste, siento este mal entendido yo..- intento hablar Marinette, pero Gabriel le hizo un gesto con la mano para que dejara de hablar.

-No quiero sonar grosero jovencita, pero no quiero y no me interesa escuchar excusas.

Miro a Adrien y le hizo caminar hacia afuera de la panadería, Adrien intentó voltearse hacia su padre pero el chofer se lo impidió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que dejara de empeorar las cosas y que se tranquilizara, por otro lado, Gabriel Agreste había vuelto a entrar a la tienda.

-Si no es mucha molestia jovencita Dupaing-Cheng, no quiero que vuelva a "ayudar" a mi hijo.

-Pero señor, no es lo que cree.- intento explicar, pero el hombre no le prestaba atención alguna.

-Señorita, mi hijo escapó, no hay excusa.

-Es que usted no entiende...- le miro molesta.

-Claro que entiendo, Adrien necesita disciplina y amigos como usted solo hacen que su comportamiento empeore.

Marinette iba a contestar pero aquel hombre de porte superior ya se encontraba caminando a las afueras de su local, estaba bastante irritada, pues no imaginaba que el padre de Adrien fuera una persona tan severa.

-Marinette.- le llamo Tikki.

Los ojos celestes siguieron con la mirada el carro lujoso donde ahora iba Adrien, por alguna razón en su interior gritaba. Cuando comenzó a procesar todo lo sucedido llego a una teoría.

-¡Dios!- se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

-¿¡Qué ocurre Marinette!?

-¡Su padre lo maltrata!- dijo alterada.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Si, su cuerpo adolorido, su terror porque su padre supiera que estaba en la escuela, sus retardos...- se mordió la uña del pulgar.- Todo tiene sentido.

Tikki le miraba incrédula, aunque en cierta parte Marinette tenía razón no se daba cuenta que el lugar donde Adrien había presentado el dolor fue en el mismo lugar donde habían golpeado a Chat Noir en su penúltima batalla.

-Marinette.

-¡Tengo que ayudarlo!- gritó decidida la joven.

-¿Y cómo piensas lograr eso?

-¡Hablando con su padre!

-No creo que sea la mejor opción Marinette.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ese hombre al entrar a la tienda llego con un estado de hostilidad mucho más alta que presentó hacia Adrien.

-¿Cómo?

-Cuando entro, su hostilidad era hacia el local.

-¿Por qué crees que se deba eso?

-Tal vez no le trae buenos recuerdos.

-Tal vez...

En ese momento en el auto de los Agreste el padre de Adrien le miraba hecho furia.

-¿No dirás nada?

-Yo, no podía perder clases...

-¿Hablas en serio Adrien?- gruñó molesto.

-Si, muy en serio padre.- le miro suplicante.- Prometo que no dejaré el modelaje y también no faltare a ninguna de mis actividades, pero, por favor, déjame seguir en la escuela.

-¿En serio crees que estás en una posición para negociar?- soltó una carcajada.- Adrien, tu harás lo que diga.

-Pero, padre...

-Y gracias a ti los Dupaing-Cheng se quedaran si su linda panadería.- los ojos de Adrien se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Eh?

-Mira hijo, si tan solo hubieras obedecido desde un principio esto no estaría pasando.

-¡Los Dupaing-Cheng no tienen nada que ver!

Gabriel le fulminó con la mirada, realmente ya iba a acabar con todo lo que Adrien quería, con lo que se sentía libre.

-Te ayudaron y mintieron para que fueras a su hogar.

-No, ellos no...- lo interrumpió.

-La decisión esta tomada.

En ese momento llegaron a su "acogedor hogar", Adrien fue escoltado hasta su habitación, miro hacia la amplia ventana, está ya tenía barrotes y una alarma contra robos. Por su cabeza pasaron mil pensamientos donde maldecía su vida y todo lo que tenía que ver, odiaba esa vida, desde que su madre se había ido todo se había ido al diablo.

-Esto es muy exagerado.- dijo Plagg mientras le miraba preocupado.- Pero se solucionara.

-Ya nada tiene solución.

Su mirada había perdido brillo y alegría, el cuerpo de Adrien cayó de espaldas a su cómo y grande cama, deseaba que dejara de existir o que dejara de ser tan débil e impotente.

Lo que Adrien no se dio cuenta ni mucho menos Plagg era de la presencia de cierta chica peli-azul que entro por su alcoba saludando nerviosamente al rubio.

-B-Buen día Adrien, siento haber venido así.

-¿¡LadyBug!?- se incorporó rápidamente viendo a los ojos celestes de la nombrada.- N-No esperaba tenerte por aquí.

-Lo sé y lo siento, es solo que...- cuando ella le vio a esos ojos color esmeralda su corazón dio un vuelco, ella tomó cada lado de sus mejillas y le miro con mucha tristeza.- Siento mucho lo que estás pasando.

-N-No es nada...- murmuro.

-Me gustaría poder ayudarte en lo que quieras.

-No podrías ni aunque quisieras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque mi padre no cambiaría de opinión ni aunque tú se lo pidieras.

-Bueno, pero si puedo ayudarte con sacar todo lo que tienes en tu corazón.- le sonrió para darle confianza.

-¿En serio?

La azabache asintió y solo se limitó a moverse un poco pues el joven se le había tirado encima mientras le abrazaba fuertemente.

-Siento tanto por lo que estás pasando, pero ¿sabes?- Adrien le miro.- A veces es mejor dar una buena cara y sonreír a los problemas.

-Lo sé.- rió con un leve sonrojó.- Eso decía mi madre cada que pasaba un mal momento.

-Tu madre es una mujer muy sabia.- rieron juntos.

-Gracias LadyBug, pero...- desvío la mirada.- ¿Cómo sabías?

LadyBug se puso totalmente tensa y comenzó a reír nerviosamente mientras intentaba crear una excusa totalmente creíble para el rubio, pero realmente nada se le ocurría, pensaba que todo en lo que pensaba era patético y absurdo por lo que Adrien se adelantó a hablar.

-Gracias.

-¿Eh?- Adrien rió al ver a su Lady sonrojada y nerviosa.

-Por tomarte el tiempo de venir y ayudarme.

-¿A-Ayudarte?- asintió.

-LadyBug...- le llamó nervioso.

-¿Si?

-¿Me harías un favor?

-Claro Adrien, haré lo posible por ayudar.

-B-Bueno... Q-Quiero que le digas algo a Marinette.

Trago grueso la de mirada celeste mientras su corazón latía a mil km/s y lo peor era que tanto su corazón como su mente se quedaban en blanco mientras hacía bastantes escenas o ideas de lo que le diría el modelo.

-Mi padre planea comprar la panadería.- soltó rápidamente.


End file.
